Some kind of wish surprise
by Stranger-of-the-void
Summary: Wishes should be given with a presciption before. Or at least that's what Kazu thinks, because he surely hadn't wish for the included risks and side effects added to its fulfillment! Life- or whatever god must love to turn his love life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there readers!**

**This is another, brand new story of me...**

**Its just some kind of test for me, to see how you will like it. **

**I never wrote a fanfic about Air Gear, this is my first try, so...**

**And plus, I will write something no one has ever tried in this fan section.**

**This story will be a Kazu x Ikki story.**

**Meaning Kazu will be the Seme and Ikki the Uke.**

**Yes, I am serious, as strange as this may sound to some,**

**so for everyone not liking Ikki being the Uke (and maybe especially KAZU being the Seme), please go and read another story.**

**I hope there will still be some who like, just like me, the idea of Ikki being the Uke ^^**

**Plus, there will be some kind of surprising change in the story, but you'll see soon enough, so...**

**Enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or get any money writing this...sadly **

The way everything happened...Kazu had never thought it would ever happen, at least not in that way. He knew life was not easy, being a moody, beautiful, but sometimes just really bitchy lady- or guy, depending how you saw it- whom you really had to battle sometimes to get what you wanted, maybe even having to skid around on your knees to get her having mercy on you. But sometimes you just wanted to strangle her to death- or kick into his balls.

Wishes didn't simply fulfilled themselves like in a fairy tail, especially...not that one. The wish he had been carrying around, hiding it in the depths of his soul for more then two years now. But, it seemed like someone above him in the clouds, whatever god- or even life itself- had taken mercy on him and decided to fulfill his wish- in a way that god could get a hearty laughter and lots of entertainment.

Kazu wouldn't complain, not anymore, but he wished there would have been at least something like a little warning before the mess started. It had all started on a rainy day. When the first fat rain drops started to splash against the window Kazu had been wildly playing Tekken with Ikki in his room, him sitting on his bed and Ikki on the floor, leaning against the bed comfortable.

"Eat that! Killer Diamond Super Fist!", Ikki yelled and quickly pressed the buttons on his controller while Kazu cursed and defended before he hit back and made a perfect double feet counter, knocking Ikki's character out. "Yes, I won! That will teach you a lesson, you'll never beat me in Tekken!", he grinned down at his black haired friend who grumbled: "I have beaten you already in Tekken, I just wanted to let you win once!" "Yeah, sure", the blonde haired grinned and flopped back on his bed, "Want a revenge battle?"

"Damn, of course! This time I won't let y-oh damn!" "Huh?" "It's already past six o'clock!", Ikki complained, "Did you forget? We wanted to go to the video shop and lend a few DVD's to watch them tonight! On top of that its even raining!" "Oh, right", Kazu murmured and propped himself up on his elbows to stare out of the window where the rain poured against the glass, meanwhile having gotten stronger and letting everything outside look blurred. "Maybe its still open if we hurry, we could simply take umbrellas with us", the blue eyed suggested, waiting for Ikki's answer but when nothing came he turned his head and looked at the brown eyed who was still staring out of the window.

"Ikki?" The black haired finally turned around and looked at him with a grin, his eyes sparkling with an idea. "You know what? I've never really run outside with AT's in rain!" "What? No way, I'm not gonna do that! It's cold outside, we'll get wet and catch a cold or stuff like that!" "Ah, come on, don't be a pussy, its just a little rain", Ikki half mocked, half begged and bowed down to pick up his jacket and AT's, already running down the stairs without waiting for Kazu who shouted:" Hey, wait! Ikki, I don't want to!" "Come on, it'll be fun!", his friend yelled back downstairs from the front door. "Ah, damn...", the blond haired grumbled and sighed defeated before he picked up his jacket, his beloved beanie and his AT's and ran after Ikki who was waiting for him excited, in front of the open door.

A blow of cold air hit Kazu who shivered and suppressed a curse, for a July day it was damn cold, thanks to the rain cooling the air down. The blonde really rather wanted to stay inside where it was cozy and warm instead of being outside in the rain, he very much preferred heat which made him feel so much more energetic then cold. "Ikki, I really don't feel like running in the rain! A flu or cold is the last thing I want!" The black haired male rolled his eyes and replied: "We'll be wearing jackets, so we won't get completely wet, water proof y'know?" "But we could still get si-" "Dude, there are these things called showers so don't worry! Come on, lets have some fun!"

With that he dragged a reluctant Kazu behind him, barely giving him the time to snatch the keys from the desk and to put on his jacket and AT's. "Let's go Kazu!", Ikki yelled and ran, ignoring the cold rain smacking with full force against his face and the front of his body while he jumped onto the next roof, only to fall down due the surprisingly strong wind and rain, making Kazu laugh before he followed him on the roof, nearly crashing against Ikki who had just straightened up again. First it was difficult, the strong wind kept blowing against their bodies, forcing them to control their moves exactly while the rain made every surface wet and slippery, difficult to run on. They actually crashed against each other several times before getting the way to run, landing tangled up into each other on the roofs with aching body parts before they became more secure and could run like they always did.

Just that this time it wasn't for a fight or training, it was for fun, the simple enjoying of freedom, flying through the air and racing (of course Kazu was faster), chasing each other over the roofs of the covered in gray city, jumping, sailing down from higher buildings. At first it had been cold because unfortunately their jackets couldn't hold off everything and soon they had become soaking wet, their clothes clinging on their skin heavy and cool. That had been uncomfortable first, to run like that, but slowly they had gotten used to it, their bodies warming up with their moving.

And then all which mattered was running, running and jumping with their AT's in the rain, excitement pulsing through their veins like a drug, and Kazu had to admit he slowly started to like it. He felt so alive, the blood pumping through his veins while he flew through the air, whirling, twisting his body around, simply moving without really thinking about anything, sucking in the sensations his body received while he ran, feeling like he was dancing, weightless and free, caught in a dream. Cold water splashing, the sound of their AT's when they hit a surface, the voice of the wind caressing his ears, the rain which fell down from the giant sky, arching over them like a portal leading into the eternity, blurred through the curtain of glistening rain which looked like millions of diamonds falling down.

His own breath, gasping and hard, the feeling of water drops running over his neck, down his spine which gave him slight goosebumps, adrenaline filling his veins and heating him up, tingling burning while he was greedy for more, to absorb this intensive feeling of flying until it was imprinted under his skin. It was different, everything blurred in the rain like behind a thin, gray curtain, the sounds of the city being dampened which made it seem like they were in their own world, just Ikki and him, free and wild. "Hey, let's run up that high building there, I wanna get on the roof!", the black haired called to Kazu, wiping a few rain drops away from his eyes before the blonde answered with a grin, both running towards said building which Ikki had pointed at.

Wall riding was exciting and Kazu loved it, though not as much running, dashing forward he took the position next to Ikki who threatened him with a playful glare, "Just wait, I'll pass you in no time!" "I don't think so!", the blonde grinned and fully ran past him, reaching the edge first. The roof shone in the dull light with water and he slipped a little but didn't fell down, turning around he shook his head, even his beanie was soaking wet and waited for Ikki who was a bit slower, reaching the roof several seconds later. "Next time", he huffed and straightened up, "I'm gonna beat you and be the f-ack!"

Right at the moment he had straightened up one of his feet slipped on the wet edge, making him loose the just gained balance, grabbing into the air uselessly he fell backwards with a surprised gasp, off from the roof. "Ikki!"", Kazu yelled shocked and ran towards the edge, throwing his upper body over the edge he grasped after Ikki, and for one, fear filled second he thought he wouldn't get him. In the next moment cool fingers closed themselves around his own and immediately he fully grabbed his best friend's hand, gasping when a hard yank shot through his body, having the black haired's full weight hanging on one arm, the edge painfully pressed into his stomach but he didn't let go and hold him. Slowly he started to pull him up before Ikki shook himself to regain his coolness and swung a little, managing to press his feet against the wall to help Kazu getting him up.

One more drag and Ikki was over the edge, together they fell back on the roof with a groan. For a moment they just laid there, Kazu having Ikki laying on top of him, breathing into his neck which made him feel goosebumps on his icy skin, he could feel his heart beat hard and fast against his chest and knew that Ikki had been shocked as well by what had happened, he had been unable even to get back on the roof, being helpless for one, terrible second. After a few seconds the black haired storm rider rolled off Kazu and laid next to him, breathing out slowly before he murmured: "Whoa...that was close..."

"You okay?", the blue eyed male asked slightly exhausted, still feeling fidgety due the adrenaline of shock pumping through his veins. "Yeah, I'm okay", Ikki replied and sighed, staring into the sky with the rain still pouring down, running down his face before he turned his head towards Kazu who looked at him nervously. Was everything okay with him? "Hey, Kazu?", Ikki asked while his brown eyes fixed his friend. "Yes?", the blue eyed replied surprised. "Thanks for...well, saving me. Who knows if I would have managed to stop my fall somehow or get a hold on the wall alone! So, thanks man, I owe you something", the raven haired storm rider said and, looking into Kazu's eyes, smiled broadly.

That smile. So familiar and yet so special. He had seen it a hundred times, but this time it him like a lightening with no warning. Suddenly his heart started to beat faster, his pulse racing in his ears and a wonderful warm feeling spread through his body despite the rain pouring down on him, like he was under hypnosis he could only stare at Ikki's face, unable to look away and feeling like it was the first time he saw him, really saw him, a tingling shot up his spine, making him feel like champagne bubbled in his stomach, his veins, no, his whole body.

Mesmerized he stared into those deep brown, so expressive eyes which had the color of dark, full chocolate with light brown shades and tiny dots glimmering golden, garlanded with surprisingly long black eyelashes, wet with rain drops glistening on its tips. Ikki stared at him and wrinkled his forehead, waving a dripping hand in front of Kazu's face who twitched back in surprise, blinking while his friend asked: "You okay? Did you hit your head or something?" "What? Oh, n-no, I'm fine! Ah, uhm...i think we should look for a shelter to get a bit dry before we go home", the blonde stuttered and inwardly cursed how weird he sounded. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he feeling so strange?

"Sure, maybe that's better", Ikki said and tried to stand up but couldn't, glancing down he asked with a lifted eyebrow: "Kazu, you are squashing my hand. Could you let it go? I'm safe now dude, so stop worrying." "Huh?". His beanie wearing friend looked down, noticing that he was still clenching Ikki's hand and let it go immediately like he got burned. "Sorry", he murmured and quickly turned around to hide his face which felt like he could cook an egg on, heated and red. "Hn...whatever, let's go under that thing", the black haired shrugged and strolled over to a little shelter on the roof of the building, covered and with three walls, probably usually used for lodging stuff, looking a bit like a small open garden house.

"Fuck, now I feel really cold", Ikki cursed and yanked on his jacket and shirt before he plopped down on the floor under the shelter trying to get a bit more comfortable while the blonde sat down hesitantly, a bit away from his best friend while he tried to figure out what he felt. What was wrong with him? Why was his heart beating so fast and why did he feel so fidgety and embarrassed when he looked at the black haired? Just because of that smile? It was just Ikki, dammit! This felt almost like that time when he was eight and fell in love with that nice teacher who had wonderful long black hair! In the end he confessed to her and got rejected of course, although in his childlike mind that time he had been so sure she liked him that way, too, he had even plucked flowers for her. He had been devastated, his heart being crushed like cheap glass when she explained that she had a boyfriend and- wait.

His mind rewound and stopped, repeating the first sentence with rising panic. Holy. Fucking. Shit. No. No, that couldn't be. He did not just fall in love with- "Earth on Kazu! Hey, are you even listening?", Ikki yelled into his ear, making Kazu twitch back in shock and nearly crawl back. "Dammit, what was that for?", he cried and sat back, "Don't scare me like that! You are way too close! What were you even talking about?" The brown eyed male rolled his eyes and repeated: "I was talking about how fucking cold I feel and I asked you if I could sit closer to you for warming up a bit. Body heat, you know?" "Huh? No, stay away! Don't come closer!"

"Fuck, don't freak out", his best friend grumbled, "It's not like we are kissing or something, plus you are freezing too." Kazu replied with a growl: "No, I feel fine!" "Idiot, you are shivering." "Oh...ugh, fine, if you so insist", the blonde murmured, trying to suppress his twitching when Ikki scooted closer, against him and shifted a bit, before he stopped and leaned his head back with a sigh , slightly into his friend's direction, relaxing visible while Kazu felt as stiff as a stick. He could feel more then clear the other male's body heat seeping through the thin layer of wet clothes, the way his muscles moved at his occasional shifting, his warm breath brushing over his ear, his heart beat faster against his will and he felt totally nervous and hyped up.

_/ Please don't let Ikki notice that!/ _Kazu prayed desperately in his mind,_ / If he notices- / _In the next moment he felt the black haired shift again, coming even closer and suddenly he felt a weigh on his shoulder, wet hair tickling his neck. "What- what are you doing?", Kazu stammered and tried to suppress the heat crawling through his body, dangerously alluring and pleasant, making his skin tingle while his heart beat even faster against his chest. "Making myself comfortable, it's better like this", the brown eyed replied with closed eyes. Kazu swallowed and looked into the sky, slowly he relaxed a bit and tried to get used to the feeling of Ikki being so close which didn't really worked with his hair tickling the blonde's neck and cheek and his hot breath blowing over his skin, making him shiver.

"Kazu?", the brown eyed male said with closed eyes, "We should do that again, it was fun." "Yeah...", the blue eyed murmured, unable to stop himself from feeling so strange. The feeling was pulsing through his veins like a drug, simply caused by just being close to Ikki. He couldn't deny it. He fell in love with Ikki, his best (very very bad, but still acceptable), sometimes idiotic and acting like he had a bird brain (bad, but not tragically), male (unbelievable...why? ) friend he had known for years. He was so screwed.

**So, that was it, the first chapter...**

**I know, it may seem like Kazu is the typical Uke here, but you'll see soon enough how I will write this, plus I didn't wanted them to look OOC, it has to fit their characters.**

**Its not a long chapter, I know, but there will come more,**

**presupposed you will like it.**

**If there aren't any reviews or readers who like it I won't continue...or maybe I will,**

**I'll decide this another time... :)**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**PS: I know, that Tekken attack does not exist at all, but i#m not very familiar with that game, so I just came up with something^^"**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my dear readers!**

**(Or whoever is reading this...)**

**Finally the second chapter of my story!**

**Its way longer then the first, but that has to do with my story cutting,**

**I don't go after length, I go after scene...**

**Well, anyway, here you'll get to read a bit more about Kazu's emotion change and that whole stuff, I hope you'll like it...**

**don't know what else to say, so...**

**Enjoy!**

**BTW, if you are interested I will add my music list as well, all the songs I listened to while writing this or which inspired me for special scenes^^**

**For Chapter 1: "Kick it up" -Digimon Soundtracks (yeah, I know, but the song is cool)**

**For chapter 2: "Hear skipped a beat" - Stanfour**

"**Chain"- Air Gear (acoustic version)**

"**Tangled up in me"- Skye Sweetnam**

"**Love confusion"- Brogan Burnside ft. Christian Beadles**

"**Hot in herre"- Nelly (Not Nelly Furtado)**

"**Temperature"- Sean Paul (for the dance scenes)**

**I got more songs I listened to, but they will be posted in the later chapters...that is,**

**if you are interested.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any characters of it...sadly**

And now, two years later, nothing had changed. It had taken Kazu a while to get used to it, as it didn't happen every day you feel in love with your best friend, on top of that male. It had thrown the blonde into a deep identity crisis, giving him countless sleepless nights in which he had paced around his room and felt like banging his head against the wall in desperation. Was he really gay now? Why hadn't he felt like that before? Why did he fell, if he had to be gay, out of all people in love with Ikki? Wasn't it completely- well, _wrong_ and terrible to love your best friend? Would it change everything? What was he supposed to do now? Those questions had kept echoing through his head again and again until he could barely bear it any longer and thought he would go mad.

He had tried to forget them, really, to block them out with his will, but he had failed miserably. He had tried to only look at girls, forcing himself to stare at them when he was in the city or where ever he saw them. He forced himself to scan their appearance, every detail, their hair, their face, their bodies, if they had big or small breasts, the form of their lips, their make up, their behavior, their eyes, the way they styled their clothes, trying to find one which would interest him. With a few ones he even went on a date which usually started smoothly and ended up terrible, not that she would slap him or stuff like that, but every time he ended up thinking off Ikki.

The girl's blabbering would go silent, their faces would morph into his, red, brown or blonde styled hair becoming short, black and spiky, with those brown sparkling eyes and those full lips he couldn't help but stare at and wonder how it would feel like to kiss them, all placed in a well formed face he knew so good. Some of the girls were even still interested in him after the first date, but he never called them back for a second one, even not that really pretty one with a nice body who obviously fell in love with him, although he couldn't explain why when he had been dreaming of a guy while she had talked to him.

Even with not getting a girlfriend he had tried to get his mind off his best friend, choosing as the next option to watch porn. A lot. And magazines. He got everything from Onigiri who had tons of that perverted stuff and had locked himself up in his room, staring at the bright TV screen while he tried to get off over the naked women writhing over and under each other or body builder guys, but it had never really worked. Sure, they were hot, with perfect bodies, big breasts and nice asses, showing everything they got in amazing ways and positions he hadn't even known that existed, but every time he watched them they would turn into the black haired, lightly tanned skin, a probably damn hot slim and muscular body ( he had never really seen it from close), visibly male and so turning on, no matter how hard he tried to suppress those pictures. It was for crying out loud enough to go up the wall, making him nearly freak out because he couldn't accept that he felt drawn to a male, even with knowing he had a fucking dick as well and no soft curves at all!

But slowly, after many times where he wished he could just wipe out what he felt, he had settled down with his feelings, stopping to resist, reluctantly accepting them to find the reasons why Ikki turned in his eyes from his best friend into the one he loved. He silently watched him during their times when they were together, making sure no one noticed it since he wasn't too keen to let anyone know, he'd die in embarrassment if that ever happened. He paid attention to every detail, may it be yet so small, so unimportant, every gesture Ikki made, whatever he did or said.

He had never felt like that, so nervous and unsure of himself, filled with that burning need, the desire to be close to the raven haired male who had captured his heart without even knowing it. He made his heart beat faster with just a smile, as strange as it seemed to Kazu that a simple expression could cause it. Ikki had been- and still was- his best friend, the person he had known the longest and was the one closest to him, having shared many memories. He was strong, determined and incredible stubborn sometimes, even a tiny bit obnoxious, carefree and sometimes clueless, but that was just how Ikki was. Despite his sometimes ridiculous overconfident acting he could become dangerously serious if one of his friends got threatened and would not hesitate to fight, no matter who the opponent was.

The way he moved, sleek with a hidden strength, speaking of a slim, well muscled body under smooth skin, having not rarely been the object in his wet dreams, his black, spiky hair, always messy, fitting his energetic personality, his dark brown eyes which shone with vividness and wild energy...All of the characteristics of his personality made Kazu feel incredible drawn to him, even more he had felt when they had been younger. Although at that time it had been a different kind of attraction he had felt, not like he now felt. At that time he had simply liked him, admired him although Ikki had bullied him a lot, heck, he still bullied him more or less, but of course not like in their early days, more like you tease someone you respect and like as a friend.

He wanted him, with body and soul, he wanted the black haired storm rider to only look at him, to only touch him, feel him, taste him, hold him, ride with him, being his. It didn't really help that he did not have a girlfriend- or anything remotely similar- and could only take out his frustration with a fast, long and hard AT-ride till he was sweating, nearly exploding with the need to scream out his desperation and after that jerking off, fantasizing about the brown eyed male till he came. He just wanted Ikki to be with him, whether it was in the air with their AT's or in his bed, pressed against each other. Dammit, he was just a normal teenager with his hormones driving him crazy, especially now that only thoughts of Ikki would cause his body to react. He wouldn't even mind to let the black haired male dominate him!

Though lately he started to think different about that, ever since he accidentally read those...well, special manga of his sister, he blamed her for this. It had been one of those nights when he had woken up from a rather fierce dream about Ikki, feeling sweaty and annoyed he had decided to take a shower in the night. There in the bathroom he had stumbled over three manga his sister seemed to have forgotten there- she loved taking a bath while reading her manga. First he thought they were some normal with action or mystery until he took a closer look and noticed that on the cover were two men in loose, revealing clothes holding each other in a rather intimate way, and after a few seconds of hesitating he had grabbed them and started to read.

Luckily he had locked the door, because if his sister would have appeared out of the blue, seeing him with her boy's love manga and a red face he would have died in embarrassment. She would have immediately known everything at the sight of his red face, women intuition was quite scary. He remembered exactly how hot he had felt when he had read them, that was how he actually learned what seme and uke meant and how two guys had sex with each other ( it were quite explicit manga, showing every detail and nearly making him hyperventilate). They explained him that semes were the dominant ones, the 'toppers' in a relationship, usually portrayed as muscular, manly with often dark hair while the ukes mostly were smaller, more girly and blonde.

Did that make him an uke then? He was sure he didn't look very feminine, seeing that some girls- and to his dislike Emiri as well- seemed to like him and his appearance...But, did the seme really always look like that? Was he really always the more 'dominant' one? Was Ikki even dominant when it came to...well, sex? Since that his desire had been even stronger, the curiosity tingled in his body like a never ending itch. He wanted to throw Ikki down, on the floor, on the bed or wherever, he wanted to see how the black haired storm rider would look like when he submitted, to see that stormy wild male moan under him, letting Kazu dominate him and submit completely, he wanted to make him helpless, to make him scream his name, to see those dark brown eyes glaze over in lust, with his face flushed and those full lips swollen, begging him to fuck him.

There was just one big, no, two big problems: Ikki was not gay. Not even the slightest. And even with the absolutely impossible, tiny chance of him becoming gay he would never fall in love with his best friend Kazu he had known since childhood. Sometimes wishes were just doomed to never come true, at least Kazu thought so. Two years passed by since that rainy day he fell in love with his best friend Ikki who had no clue, watching him with a piercing pain in his heart, never getting weaker, being close to him but never able to touch him the way he wanted, to tell him that he loved him. Heaven had really cursed him, it was impossible that there would ever come a chance for him to tell Ikki how he felt, that he would also develop feelings for him. It was impossible that Ikki, the overconfident, proud, future storm king and boobies loving guy would fall in love with him, that Kazu would get a chance to show him how he felt for him. It was simply impossible. Or at least the blonde had thought so.

"Happy birthday Kazu! Best wishes to your seventeenth birthday!", Onigiri and Buccha hooted before they slapped his back, making him stumble and nearly fall into his birthday cake his sister had baked for him. "Yeah man, finally seventeen! Happy birthday! Not like becoming eighteen, but at least you grew up a bit!", Ikki grinned and pulled Kazu on his arm up before he could ruin the delicious looking cake. "Oh, shut up Ikki!", the blonde replied and elbowed him, half annoyed half playful. That was something he was happy about, during those two years he grew only a little before shortly his seventeenth birthday his body shot up, making him now as tall as Ikki who had also grown a good part, he could swear he maybe was even bigger then Ikki. The dark haired loved to tease him a lot with how little and small he had been before and how he had finally become a bit more manly, though it was clear in his voice that he never meant it seriously.

Grinning the dark haired dodged his elbow and strolled over to the pile of birthday presents and placed his own next to them, then he grabbed a bottle of beer, taking a gulp he burped hearty, only to get scolded by Ringo and Emiri which made Kazu snicker. They were celebrating his seventeenth birthday at his home and everyone was there, Ikki, Buccha and Onigiri who had his newest girlfriend in his arms, Agito (with Akito of course, too), Ringo, Emiri and Yayoi, his sister had gone into her room to give them some privacy. "Yeah, finally seventeen! Must be a great feeling, right? Though its not as good as turning eighteen", Buccha said before he grabbed a handful of chips and gulped them down with beer.

"You don't know a thing Buccha! Seventeen is a perfect age to get women, they love young, handsome lovers with experience, makes them run wild! Right Nikki?", Onigiri spoke and sent a flirting gaze to his blond girlfriend who giggled and cooed: "Ah, Onigiri, you simply know stuff like that!" Kazu rolled his eyes and popped a chocolate bar out of its wrapper, biting off a bit while Ringo threw a disgusted look at Onigiri, Agito grunted and growled: "Fuck, as expected of the perverted pig, just thinking about stuff like that! Do you have a better opinion, Crow?" The others looked t Ikki who shrugged and said: "What? Beer of course! You're old enough to drink everywhere! Of course that was already possible last year, but since we weren't able to celebrate all together...and since I look older then seventeen...". Grinning he pulled out a bottle of whiskey which made the boys cheer.

"Really Ikki, with seventeen you should act a bit more mature!, Ringo sighed head shaking, ignoring the reproachful look the dark haired sent her. "But we are supposed to have fun, especially Kazu! It's his birthday!" "That's right", Emiri agreed and smiled sweetly at the blue eyed who suppressed a sigh before she asked happily: "So, how about we start to open your presents? Or should we start with the birthday cake?" "Well, I think-" "Of course with the presents!", Ikki mixed in and slung his arm around Kazu's shoulder, who twitched but stayed calm. The blonde had become a master of hiding what Ikki made him feel. Though more or less forced master, after the first time he hadn't been able to suppress his strange behavior and blushed Ikki had asked him if he had a fever.

"Sure, I want the presents! I'm really curious what I'll get this year!", the blonde male grinned, perfectly hiding his nervousness of Ikki being so close, not to mention the fierce urge to touch him more. Everybody gathered around the living room desk before they made Kazu throw a cube to decide who's present he would open first( everyone got a number). Which almost ended in a fight between Ikki and Emiri who was the first one while he was the last. Emiri gave him a time stopper which was water proof and green with a track recorder for his AT's and a little diamond shaped pendant which suspiciously looked like a love charm to him, but he didn't said anything.

After that Buccha gave him a pack with AT repair tools and a handbook about how to use them and headphones with flames on them for his mp3-player. Yayoi got him two DVD's with action movies he didn't know yet and were said to be really good ("Can't wait to see them!", Ikki said excited.) Ringo bought him an exciting thriller and a DVD with different AT tricks to practice. Next was a grumbling Agito who gave him a package with brand new AT parts to change the design on his wheels whenever he wanted, and to everyone's surprise a book with the title "Ten dead sure tricks how to get your love interest" ("Fuck, that was Akito's idea, not mine!", Agito hissed with slightly red cheeks while shooting a poisonous glare at Buccha, Onigir and Ikki who snickered loudly).

From Onigiri he then got a present which made him nearly spit out the beer he was just drinking and nearly made him blush, it was a package with three different kind of condoms, an oil which smelt like peaches and vanilla for massaging and other activities and a handbook about sex ("You never know when you need some!", Onigiri grinned with a suggestive eye brow wriggling, "And this book will teach you a lot of useful stuff, believe me! You'll be able to practically anyone come with just one finger!" It was not really necessary to mention what kind of pictures shot through Kazu's mind at that sentence, making him nearly burn up in both heat and embarrassment.) Last was Ikki who handed over his present wrapped in blue paper with a silver ribbon, having an excited grin on his lips ("I bet Ringo wrapped that up for you, it looks way too neat to be made by you!" "Shut up Onigiri!").

Inside were two pieces of clothes, a shirt and a jacket, the shirt was blood red while the jacket was black, both had a complicated, fascinating, intricate pattern with a single wing in it's middle right on the left shoulder blade. "You like it?", the black haired asked half curiously, half tensed, watching Kazu with his dark brown eyes. The blonde smiled and nodded, both fascinated and mesmerized with the pattern on the cloth he traced it with his fingers, looking up he grinned: "Yeah, it's cool!" "Fuck, what a surprise, and here I thought it would be something horrible with your taste", the shark boy mocked while Onigiri added: "Where did you get this?" "I made it, why?" Seven pairs of eyes stared at him baffled and he quickly added with an annoyed glare: "I didn't _sew _them or anything, but I did the pattern and the design of the clothes, including that wing pattern-" "You created that?", Kazu asked surprised.

"Yeah, of course! Why are you all looking like that at me?" "Probably because no one thought you could be creative". "Shut up perverted pig!" The blonde male was still surprised. Ikki did that? He didn't know the brown eyed male could do stuff like that...his thoughts were interrupted by Ikki's voice which said: "I do have the same shirt and jacket, look!" He pulled out another t-shirt and jacket from his bag which were the exactly same, the only difference was that his shirt was a dark blue. "We'll be in partner look!", the dark haired grinned broadly, obviously satisfied with his present. Kazu's eyes widened at the image and he had to smile, not able to suppress the warm feeling swelling up in his heart. This present showed him that their friendship was important to Ikki, and although it was anything but a confession it still made him happy.

To this he got a new CD from his favorite band, again feeling happy, and a little book about "Cool cooking", which surprised the others ("What? Didn't you know?", Ikki asked surprised, "Kazu can cook damn good, he sometimes makes bentos for him and me". "Ikki, you shouldn't have said that, its embarrassing!" "I think being able to cook is good." "Yeah, plus girls love men who can cook good! Plus, just imagine what you could do with them in the kitchen, having them on the desk while you touch them all over and-" "Fucking shut your mouth, I don't want to hear your kitchen fantasies!" ) After they had unwrapped every present they started eating the cake which almost ended in a cake war, only being stopped by Kazu's sister who, being alarmed by the noise downstairs, threatened if even one threw a piece or crumb of cake she would let that unfortunate victim clean the toilet with a tooth brush, making the boys shudder in disgust and fear.

Next came games of course, first started with a of poker, normal poker because the girls refused to play strip poker, then spin the bottle where the loser had to take a tiny gulp from the whiskey (which really was a kind of punishment since no one, not even Ikki who had acted so bold, was able to take even a bit of the strong, burning liquid without coughing and twisting his/ her face, not that the taste was that terrible, but still...) and had to do stupid things. Amongst other things the black haired male forced Agito to hop around the room on one leg while singing "I'm too sexy for my shirt", making the guys almost die in laughter while the girls had a hard time suppressing their giggles. The next game was twister, Onigiri almost got squashed by Buccha who got pushed by Kazu on accident because Ikki had poked him into his ribs, Ringo and Emiri laughed at the cute sight of Agito and Yayoi tangled into each other's legs and arms, playing it for half an hour.

The following game was everyone against everyone in Tekken in involuntarily order, just how they wanted to fight. Onigiri lost against Buccha, with purpose Kazu thought to suck his girlfriend's face, Yaoi won against Emiri and fought with Buccha, who lost and decided to cheer for her, but she lost against Ringo in the next round. She fought against Ikki and lost, after her Agito tried to beat Kazu but failed, growling that he could beat 'beanie head' in a real fight with no problems. In the end the final match was Kazu against Ikki, which the blonde won with no problems at all, after his defeat the dark haired sulked around and tried to comfort his pride with a gulp of whiskey but ended up coughing and cursing, which Kazu found very cute, the way Ikki pouted with those full lips and his face set into a very childlike frown.

They played for two hours or maybe a bit longer, Kazu wasn't really sure because they had all become more and more drunk, not to the point they would stagger around and fall down to vomit but enough to make them quite giddy, making one joke after another. Then someone, maybe it had been Onigiri, suggested that they should all go to the disco together. The blonde didn't really like places which were that crowded and stuffed with crazy people, his slight dislike must had been visible on his face because Ikki slung his arm around his shoulders and begged him to say yes, and one look into those brown eyes and the blonde could only say yes. So the whole group took off to one of the popular discos in the city called "Blue Moon" and maybe they wouldn't have gotten in with everybody, even Ringo, being slightly too hyper, but luckily Onigiri's girlfriend knew the bouncer and after saying that Kazu had his birthday they came in with no problem.

Loud dance music blasted inside and the big place was filled with twitching, dancing people laughing, having fun and making party, the air was filled with the smell of sweat, heat, alcohol, energy and sex while the twitching light threw blue, red and other colors on the scene. They squeezed through the crowd to the bar, Agito immediately getting hit on, first by two girls who squealed at his sight, then by one guy who thought he was a girl, nearly getting killed by the shark boy while the others howled with laughter. Before anything serious could happen the angry blue haired was pulled to the others by Yayoi and calmed down visible at her side. "Come on, let's try out some of these cocktails!", Ikki yelled over the noise in the disco and leaned over the bar to order several different ones, after receiving them he shoved a green colored into Kazu's hand and took a gulp of a red colored, both males gasping at the sharp taste of strong alcohol inside.

The others laughed at them and took the other cocktails, Agito suspiciously stared at his own blue colored drink which made Yayoi smile, the two started to talk quietly and content while Onigiri was busy flirting shamelessly with his girlfriend, who giggled and nearly dropped her pink colored cocktail. Buccha took a long gulp from a yellow drink before he laughed about a joke Ringo said, together with Emiri they howled in laughter. _/ Maybe /, _Kazu thought lazy and relaxed, _/ Maybe going to the disco wasn't such a bad idea.../. _Right at this moment someone squeaked: "Crow-kun!", and threw himself at Ikki who nearly dropped the glass he was holding with a curse: 2What the- Simca?" Kazu stared at the person who had flung himself so freely into Ikki's arms and his mood immediately dropped into basement, out of all people he neither appreciated nor liked it had to be _her _to appear. "Hey Crow-kun! I didn't know you would also come here sometimes!", she happily said and pressed herself against Ikki who seemed pleasantly surprised, but why should he complain when the pink haired girl, clad in a tight, sexy laced top with a really short mini skirt and high heels (not to mention the top allowed a very good look into her luscious cleavage), was practically rubbing her breasts against him so nonchalant. "Uh, well", the dark haired managed to say, "It's because we're celebrating Kazu's birthday, he's seventeen now!"

"Oh, Kazu-kun, really? I haven't seen you before, sorry!", she smiled and came even closer to Ikki, "Happy birthday then!" I hope you had fun so far!" _/ Yeah, before you appeared ! / _the blonde sourly thought, but the pink haired girl didn't even pay attention to him any more, instead she gripped the black haired's arm and sweetly asked: "Hey, wanna dance Crow-kun?" "Sure Simca!" Uhm, you don't mind Kazu, right?", the brown eyed male called, already getting pulled on the dance floor by Simca. "Of course not, man, just go", the blue eyed smiled weakly, watching how Ikki disappeared with her between the dancing people before he ordered another drink and gulped down some of the liquid, a bitter feeling gnawing on his heart. He turned around and looked at the others who hadn't even noticed the scene, Agito was still quietly talking with Yayoi, both looking happy and content, Buccha was still joking with Ringo, Emiri seemed to have disappeared, probably to go the toilet, Onigiri was shoving down his tongue into his girlfriend's throat and practically making out in public.

And Ikki...he stood up a little and stared into the crowd, searching for the two storm riders before he finally spotted them. At the sight of them his heart convulsed painfully and he had to suppress the need to smash the glass he was holding against the wall, a wave of burning, bitter jealousy rolled through his body, pulsing in his veins like acid poison. Ikki and Simca were dancing to "Hot in herre" by Nelly, way too close for the blonde's taste, the pink haired girl pressing her big breasts against the black haired's chest, letting her ass sway while having her hands on his hips, and the longer Kazu saw this the more he had the urge to to throw a chair at her, strangle her and yell at this pink haired bitch to remove her dirty disgusting hands off him, that Ikki was his alone! "Kazuuu-kun!" Right at this moment someone threw himself into his arms, making him nearly fall off his chair, cursing inwardly he turned his gaze, only to be face to face with Emiri who smiled sweetly at him.

Or at least she tried to look seductively while she tried to climb on his lap, failing because she was visible wobbling, her breath brushed Kazu's face and he twitched back, she was really drunk, more then anyone else of them. "Nee, Kazu-kun, wanna dance?", she slurred and tried to shove her hands up his shirt, the blue eyed struggling to stop her, while he got another look at Ikki and Simca, nearly exploding when he saw that Ikki now had his hands on her ass. That was it. That was enough for him. He shoved Emiri off and sat her back to Ringo and Buccha who looked up surprised and, seeing her state, immediately took care of her while he grabbed Onigiri's forgotten cocktail and gulped it down in one swing, banging it down onto the bar he walked onto the dance floor, squeezing through the crowd before he finally found a place with enough space for him and he started, right when a new song began ("Temperature", by Sean Paul). He started to dance.

That was something he would normally never do, at least not alone, under the eyes of so many people, it was too embarrassing, but right now he didn't care, too fired up from the anger, the bitter jealousy and the alcohol covering his mind. Instead of searching for Ikki and Simca and ripping them apart or doing something else stupid he danced, concentrating on the music, the beat, rhythm and sound in his head, pulsing through his body and automatically he started to move in perfect harmony with it, his body remembering it's older dance experiences immediately. That was another secret he had never told anyone, not even Ikki that he could dance. It had been when his sister had another boyfriend, a passionate dancer of hip hop, break dance and that stuff, and as a result she had forced Kazu to take dancing lessons with him in hip hop and break dance, wanting to surprise her boyfriend at their next date. He remembered how embarrassed he had felt, how awkward it had felt to follow the instructor's orders and labor himself from one dance position into the next and how stiff and clumsy he had felt.

But then, to his surprise he had gotten better, slowly but surely, the flow of his dancing got more fluid, smoother and he didn't had to stop after two positions to think what would come next, his body simply knew it. He had actually lost attention what the instructor was telling at one of the last lessons when the music started, instead he had simply started to dance, losing himself in the pull of dancing till the song stopped and he was ripped out of his intoxication. That was when he noticed that everyone, including the instructor, had been staring at him with wide eyes, Kazu feeling his cheeks reddening before everyone started to cheer and clap. The instructor had walked next to him and asked him if he was interested in doing competitions cause he told him he had talent, but he had politely refused, saying school was too much for anything else, he had to almost smile at how disappointed the instructor had looked, like he was about to cry in disappointment.

A month later his sister didn't go out with that dancer anymore, but Kazu still continued to dance secretly, exercising whenever he had time and felt like doing something different from AT's. It gave him a kick, using his body to swirl, jump and sail over the floor without anything else as a help then his own strength, but it was a different kick then from riding, he felt more excited in the air. The music pulsed through his veins hard and fast and he abandoned any thinking, letting the song guide his body, jumping, whirling, twisting into dance positions, with break dance moves he had worked hard to master. He didn't even notice he had spectators, that the people around him had stopped dancing to watch him in admiration until they started to cheer and holler, the guys hooting whenever he did something acrobatic while the girls squealed whenever the music got slower and his hips dipped lower in a sensual way.

Normally he would have stopped immediately with a crowd watching him, too embarrassed to continue, but he didn't care tonight, the alcohol, jealousy and frustration had burned away any hesitating and let him freely dance. He drank in the music, breathing in the heated air, whirling around while dancing and not caring about whoever was watching him until his blue eyes fell on a certain idiot who made his heart beat faster. Standing there was Ikki with Simca on his left who looked slightly annoyed, his dark brown eyes filled with surprise and amazement, fixed on him and watching him dance magnetized. Kazu could feel his breath going faster like his heart, and smiling shortly into the dark haired's direction he continued to dance, unconsciously doing even more complicated and amazing moves, the crowd cheered even louder and he knew hundred pairs of eyes where on him. But right now he only cared about those two brown eyes which meant everything to him, and he danced for him, only for him.

It almost felt like flying, whirling and dancing to the music, his body was flowing, smoothly gliding from one position into the next, he barely noticed that the DJ chose a new song especially for him, only listening to Ikki's voice, his cheering. With one last, final beat the song ended and he stopped, his chest rose and fell fiercely while sweat ran down his back, his t-shirt sticking to his skin and in the next moment the people broke out in an ear deafening cheering. Happiness bubbled up in his chest when he saw Ikki grinning at him with admiration in his eyes and putting up his thump, wiping away the rest of the bitter jealousy and pain in his heart.

"Whoa, that was really something!", Ikki laughed and hiccuped a bit before he took another swing of the whiskey bottle they had been given for free, handing it over to Kazu who grinned idiotically and a bit embarrassed, drinking too. They were walking along the way next to the river, going, or rather staggering home, now completely drunk. The blonde didn't remember much in his blurred mind after his dance, only pieces of memories with Ikki next to him, getting free drinks from several people who had watched him, their friends around him and telling him how cool he had been, drinking more stuff until they finally decided to go home. Ikki had just waved off when Ringo asked if they wanted to go home together, so now they were strolling along the river totally drunk and making one joke after another.

"Man, you were really cool Kazu, you sure rocked the dance floor", the brown eyed storm rider slurred and giggling slung his arm, around Kazu's shoulder, both happily staggering down the way until Ikki suddenly tripped over a stone, and having already problems with his balance, slipped, falling down and rolling off the way down until he was stopped on the grass on the hillside. Kazu convulsed with laughter on the way, both howling with giddy laughter. Breathlessly they stopped after a while and the blonde wobbly slid down to help his friend up, but Ikki waved off and stretched out on the grass, pointing his blue eyed friend to do the same who plopped down with a grunt and laid back, ignoring the slightly wetness of the grass.

For a while they just laid there, enjoying the cool air blowing and continuing to drink the rest of the remaining whiskey while making stupid jokes about the evening. "I didn't know you could dance that good", Ikki hiccuped and laughed at Kazu who accidentally burped and grinned embarrassed, slurring: "Was never important to say, so who cares?" "if you think so...but this was sure f-fun", the dark haired giggled, "Do you remember how that guy looked when I accidentally spilled my drink on his brand new shirt? He looked like he was about to cry!" Both males howled in laughter, their bodies shaking while they rolled around in the grass, after a minute they stopped and Ikki looked up into the sky, excited calling out with a hiccup: "Ka- hic- Kazu, quick, look! A falling star!" "Huh?", was the blonde's little intelligent answer and he looked up as well, his blue eyes widened at the sight of the silver star emitting sparks, ripping over the black sky.

"Quick, you gotta wish for something special", the dark haired slurred and laughed about himself, his dark eyes fixed on the falling stars, "After all this is your birthday!" Kazu stared into the sky, his heart beating faster while his alcohol numbed mind tried to think clearly. A special wish? In the next moment Ikki poked him into his ribs and urged him to wish something already, in an instant the fog in his mind cleared and he knew what he would wish for. Slowly he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _/ A wish, huh? I never believed in stuff like that, at least not one fulfilling itself thanks to a falling star...but...if I'm allowed to say one, just one...I know it will probably never come true, but if someone, someone above there hears me...please, I...i want Ikki. I want Ikki to love me, only me, I want him to touch me and m-me touching him, to only look at me...But this will probably never happen be-because...i just want him to notice me, really notice me, just one chance...that he would just once stop and see me, like I see him.../ _ When he opened his eyes the falling star was gone, only the black sky with it's thousands unmoving stars blinking on it and he sighed, wiping over his face.

_/ I'm really stupid.../_ "Hey Ikki, let's go home", he murmured and stood up, wobbling dangerously before he helped Ikki up who nodded, stumbling home together. The only thing left behind were the roll marks of their bodies in the slightly wet grass and the bottle of whiskey, it's remaining liquid shining in the star light like the golden tears of a lonely dream.

**Cut! This was the whole chapter!**

**Quite long, but it was okay that way for me...just more work,**

**but what do we not do for a story...:)**

**I hope you liked it so far, I changed the chapter a bit from its original form,**

**adding some details etc. etc...**

**So, what do you think?**

**Was it good so far?**

**The next chapter will bring that surprise I already mentioned,**

**and I hope you will still read it...some people might not like the change, but I promise it will 'return' to to its state before.**

**Okay, I expressed that a little weird...whatever,**

**I just hope you will still continue to read it after reading the third chapter, so...yeah...**

**Hopefully I'll see you again! :)**

**Special thanks to ry0, who added this story to her favorites and gave me my first review, **

**and to DOKU-CHAN, who added my story to her favorite list as well!**

**I hope you guys will continue to read my story!**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**PS: I apologize for my terrible grammar and the spelling mistakes if you spot any more,**

**I tried to correct as good as possible, but oh well...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there my dear readers!**

**Okay, I finally managed to upload the next chapter!**

**I know, I am such a lazy ass sometimes, I couldn't help but just put it back to continue typing the third chapter.**

**I'm sorry for that^^"**

**Wheee, anyway...damn, I am a bit nervous, cause this is the chapter with that already announced 'surprise', 'change' or whatever you wanna call it...**

**I really really hope you'll still like it and continue to read this story...**

**So, whatever, lets start!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any character of it, otherwise...well, otherwise you surely would have caught Ikki getting passionately kissed by Kazu, hands under shirts and that stuff, y' know? xD**

„Ow...oh fuck...". A hoarse curse leaked out under the dark red blanket before movements could be seen and a mop of messy, black hair popped out from it, spilling another curse when the sunshine coming through a slit of the curtains hit the owner's eyes. "Ow ow...", Ikki groaned and quickly closed his eyes to shut out the annoying sunshine which hurt like hell, mumbling more curses he buried his face into the wonderful soft blanket and pillows, trying to ignore the horrible taste on his tongue which tasted like a mouse had crawled into his mouth and died annoyed and lazy he pulled the blanket over his head to sleep a bit more, only to kick it back, his shirt felt sweaty and way too tight to properly breath in. As if that hadn't been annoying enough his mouth now not only tasted terrible but also felt as dry as a desert, after a few minutes of laying there he finally gave up and propped himself up, groaning and hissing when the movement sent a shooting pain through his head.

Clumsily he tried to swing his feet over the edge of his bed, but because he still lacked his balance, ended up rolling off and crashing onto the floor painfully. "Fuck...that stupid-", he cursed and managed to stand up before he wobbled down the meadow with half close eyes into the bathroom. Damn it, how much had he drunk yesterday? His head hurt like hell, like hundreds of needles pierced through his skull, making his head throb terrible. And on top of that he had accidentally put on one of the girls black shirts which felt like his chest was being squashed together, making it almost painful to breath! He must had been really drunk to not even being able to distinguish between his clothes and Ringo's, if that was her shirt.

He should consider himself lucky enough to at least not have landed in the wrong bedroom like last time he had gotten drunk, earning himself several damn hard kicks into his most sensitive parts by Mikan. He had fallen asleep in her bed and she had discovered him in the morning on top of her, drooling and squeezing her breasts. He hadn't been able to walk straight for three days and had to feed himself with instant noodles as a punishment, as if the pain in his manhood hadn't been enough. Mumbling curses he staggered into the bathroom with closed eyes, only opening them wide enough to see where the toilet was for taking a piss, tired he opened the toilet lid and shoved his hand into his boxers to take out his cock for urinating.

He was so damn tired that it took him a while to notice that the only thing he felt was slightly curly pubic hair, irritated and still not really awake he shoved his hand deeper, only to rip it out when his fingers brushed something entirely different, something which definitely hadn't been there before. With now wide open eyes he stared down at his boxers, his pulse thudding in his ears and nervously he reached down to examine his private parts with tapping, only to notice that something important was missing. Trembling he slowly lifted his hands to stretch the waistband of his boxers, swallowing he had to mentally kick himself hard until he finally dared to look down into his boxers. In the next second he let go of the waistband and stumbled back with a barely suppressed scream stuck in his throat, gasping: "N-no, that's...this can't be...". Quickly he whirled around and ran to the mirror, standing in front of it he yanked his t-shirt up, staring in horror at the mirror image in front of him. It wasn't a full body mirror because they were way too expensive, but big enough to show the upper body up to the head...

No, that couldn't be. It was simply impossible. With wide open eyes Ikki stared at his body, he couldn't believe what he saw. Gone the body he had known and which had been so familiar. Gone was the flat, well muscled chest he had been so proud of, never being shy to walk around with no shirt and letting the girls admire his perfect body, but...that was impossible now. He had breasts. Two fucking breasts in place of where his manly chest should have been, round and full with bigger nipples then before in a subtle, light brown color and in a size he would have normally started to drool if he had seen a girl with breasts like that on the streets. But to have them on his own body...shaking he stared at his shocked reflection, suddenly noticing the small rip on one of the sleeves which made him realize that it was indeed his own shirt, not one Ringo's, his new chest simply didn't fit in very good.

Trying to calm down he sucked in a deep breath and trembling pulled down his boxers before he bent down to stare at his most private parts, nausea and sheer panic bubbling up in his stomach, and slowly lifted a hand to touch himself hesitantly, only to jerk his hand back. His manhood, his proof of being male, his fucking...cock wasn't there anymore. Instead he saw something he had always to see for real so close- just not on his own body. He...he had a...a...va...vagina, completely with the whole stuff belonging to it in all it's glory. Oh fuck. As soon as the v- word formed itself inside his both dazed and hyped mind he nearly screamed, trying to not fall unconscious. _/ No, I'm not gonna scream, I'm not gonna scream ! /_ he chanted inwardly his mind, nearly hyperventilating he clenched the edges of the washbowl and stared into the mirror with a pale face, noticing that he had changed even more.

It were small, subtle details someone would only notice after a while of studying his face. The shape of his face was a little softer, the chin wasn't as sharp as before, his nose tip was a little more rounded, his lips were fuller and looked softer, his eyelashes had grown longer, even his eyebrows looked smaller. Searching for something familiar, unchanged he desperately pulled on his hair and noticed with tiny relief that it was still as messy and spiky as before, not suddenly girly long. Breathing heavily he let his head sink down and closed his eyes before he looked up again, staring at his new mirror image, telling himself he would not scream. No, he would not scream. He. Would. Not. Scream. The black haired male looked down his now distinctively female body, but as soon as he saw his newly grown breasts again and at that...thing between his legs instead of his cock he couldn't suppress it any longer and freaked out, screaming in horror: "AAAAAAAAARRRGGGHH!"

One second later someone loudly banged against the door and he heard Mikan's voice growl aggressively: "Fucking stop screaming like a girl or I'll break that door down and rip your balls out!" Ikki immediately froze in shock and went quiet, trying to calm down, he didn't want Mikan to storm in and see him like _that_. After breathing in he hastily dragged his shirt down and pulled his boxers up, holding his breath he pressed his ear against the door and waited until Mikan's steps weren't audible anymore. Right after he was sure she was back in her room he opened the door and ran into the safety of his room and slammed the door shut, locking it before he sunk down onto the floor with a groan. This couldn't be real, right? It was impossible, there was no way a male- him- could have been turned from a male into a female over night! He must be having a hangover, maybe he had some weird drugs in the drinks he had drank last night and was hallucinating?

Yeah, this was just an illusion, it had to be! He had to be dreaming, some weird, strange, completely fucked up dream, a nightmare for every guy which came due the alcohol he had drank so carelessly! It was all just a dream, he just had to wake himself up and everything would be like always! Quickly he pinched himself into his arm, only to twitch at the pain shooting through his nerves, then he slowly leaned back and tentatively grabbed his new breasts, letting them go almost immediately at the strange, alien feeling. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down, maybe he should just crawl into a corner of his room or into his bed to sleep, and maybe when he would wake up everything would be back to normal. Yeah, that seemed like a good solution to him, he didn't wanted anyone to see him like that, he would sleep and then wake up from this fucked up dream...and maybe if he thought that often enough he would actually believe the stuff he was telling himself. Right now he just wanted to be alone, he felt like his head could explode at any moment and make him really freak out. Dully he glanced around his room, his dark eyes wandering over all the stuff scattered on the floor and the furniture until they fell on the clock on his bed table.

_/ Already past 1 o' clock, huh? Must have slept quite long...maybe I can convince Ume to cook me a second lunch if I beg her, that is if she is already up...no, I can't not, like that with my body! Wait, it's 1: 45 o'clock? Kinda reminds me of something, something important today.../, _the black haired mused darkly, too exhausted and mentally disturbed to do anything requiring thinking, and absently chewed on his lower lip before his eyes fell on his AT's in the corner and he realized with an abrupt horror that they had At training today. Fuck. And he was half an hour late. Double fuck. "Oh shit, what should I do, what should I do?", he panicked and jumped up on his feet, " I can't go out like this for the training, it's impossible to hide that! Except-". He stopped in his pacing and ran over to his closet, hastily searching through the piles of stuff collected there until he finally found what he needed. "Gotcha", he murmured and grabbed the small box, opening it he took out one of the flexible bandages he kept there in case of a light injury and took off his shirt, growling annoyed at the feeling of his breasts bouncing slightly before he started wrapping it around his chest.

In the end it cost him four tries and half of his nerves to wrap it half way properly so it wouldn't open and slip off, that was the last thing he wanted, his eyes examined the work annoyed. His unwanted and really not welcomed new breasts were pressed flat under the white bandage which also partly went over his left shoulder and under his chest to support it. He just hoped it would make his new chest invisible enough for the others to not notice because it wasn't completely flat like it used to be as a male. It felt uncomfortable tight and constricting, nut he had no other choice then this, he would have to find another solution when he was home again, but right now he needed to hurry up. Casting one last look on his flattened chest he decided to also leave his jacket on, it would cover it a bit more since it wasn't skin tight, then he quickly put on his clothes and, grabbing his AT's, ran through the kitchen to hastily grab a bottle of water and his keys.

He needed to hurry if he didn't wanted to come too late- well, not later than he already was. Jumping down the stairs he impatiently dragged his AT's over his feet before he looked up to check the sky, groaning loudly when he saw how strong the sun was shining. It was late in the afternoon- okay, not really late, but...anyway, the sun was fucking hot, it seemed to get even stronger. That would be one hell of training with his jacket on, he probably would sweat himself to death. "Whatever, let's go", he murmured, jumping onto his AT's to reach the next building, hurrying up to meet his friends. "Hey guys, I'm here!", he greeted slightly breathlessly and inconspicuously pulled on the bandages before he plopped down with a sigh and looked at his team mates. "Fuck, you're late Crow head!", Agito growled and threw him his usual glare which made Ikki roll his eyes. "We are all a bit late", Kazu mentioned and yawned, scratching his head while he circled around a bit and smiled at Ikki.

The dark haired noticed with slight satisfaction that he wasn't the only one who seemed a bit low on energy, the last night had taken it's toll on everybody. The shark boy was the only one who looked like always, Buccha was massaging his head, probably because of some headache, Onigiri, though he had dark circles under his eyes and looked like he suffered from a hangover, looked annoying happy, he had probably banged his girlfriend last night, Kazu was the only one who looked fresh. "How comes you are the only one besides Agito who doesn't look like he had a terrible headache?", Buccha grumbling asked Kazu who's face darkened and replied sourly: "My sister has some...special methods to get a hangover away. Believe me, you don't want to know how". !Whatever...and who's idea was it anyway to train right on the next day after Kazu's party?", Onigiri complained and stretched out his legs, "I could have so much fun right now with Nikki! There was that awesome, complicate position I wanted to try out where you have to lift up one leg and- "

"Shut the fuck up, perverted pig, we don't want to know how you fuck your girlfriend! How about you move your asses? I'm supposed to train your fat asses today, so stand up you fuckers!", Agito snapped annoyed, making the others snicker. "Why so angry? Are you jealous because you didn't got laid? But I thought you'd at least felt up Yayoi a little after that chat you two had yesterday, huh?" The shark boy straightened up and sent Onigiri a murderous glare: "One more word and I'll fucking kill you and chop your dick off!" "Ah, come on, at least you two have kissed, right? With tongues and all?" in the next second Onigiri had to run for his life and screaming raced around, getting chased by a pissed off shark who lusted for a blood bath. "Well, shall we start the training?", Kazu asked sheepishly, looking at the others with a lifted eyebrow. "Yeah, before Onigiri gets killed by Agito, we need him", Buccha grinned and winced after that, rubbing his aching head before he jumped down and joined the others.

"Ikki? Hey Ikki!". The blonde skated closer to his dark haired friend who had been oddly silent during their talk- except his greeting at the start – and was staring into the air, lost in thoughts, twitching back appalled when Kazu waved a hand in front of his face "What? Oh...yeah, let's start with the training", the black haired said quickly and went to the others while his blue eyed friend stared after him before following him, wondering what was going on in Ikki's head. He wasn't someone who spaced out very often- in fact usually never- it was rather uncommon for him. What could the dark haired have thought about? Now with everyone being ready ( it took them a while to peel Agito off Onigiri to prevent any more blood shed) they started their usual program, first four minutes of stretching, some basic AT tricks which helped training more difficult ones, then some wall scaling and riding before the training continued with speed and flexibility exercising.

Next was stamina, which included half an hour running on the sport's court with some weights to make it more difficult. "Hey, don't you think Ikki has gained some weight?", Onigiri asked Kazu who was skating next to him, surprised the blonde looked at him and asked confused: "Why?" "Well, somehow his pants fit a lot tighter then usual, especially on his ass", the head- on – AT rider snickered, making the jet nearly stumble and fall over. "Don't tell me you checked out his ass!" "What, of curse not! You know I dedicated my life to all beautiful girls for my future boobies kingdom!", Onigiri snorted indignantly, "Look yourself if you don't believe me! He really has gotten a little fatter!" Kazu swallowed, that was exactly what he had tried to avoid, because as soon as he'd look at Ikki- or in this case his ass especially- he'd be unable to look away and start to think inappropriate things with the sight of the dark haired sweaty and heated up, getting himself excited and hot, something he absolutely wanted to avoid in his friends presences.

Slowly he let his gaze wander over to Ikki who was running a few meters ahead of them, luckily it seemed like he hadn't heard anything, lowering his gaze he looked at said ass and had to admit with a rush of heat in his cheeks and a gulp that Onigiri was right. As weird as it sounded, Ikki had kinda become fatter, or more exactly his hips were kind of broader, his ass rounder- not that Kazu would complain because the tight fit of the pants nicely brought out the hot, tempting curve..._/ Damn it Kazu, get a hold, not here! Think of of something disgusting if you don't want a boner! Maybe, maybe...my fat neighbor in a g-string! Uggh.../, _he thought, ripping his gaze away to continue running. "Okay you fuckers, you can take a break! Move your sorry asses over here!" Agito yelled impatiently and waited until everyone was there before he stopped his timer. "damn, its really hot", Kazu breathed and took off his jacket, plopping down to take a gulp out from his water bottle, he felt something going past him behind and looked up to see Ikki slowly walk a few meters away before he sat down, breathing heavily.

Slightly confused the blonde storm rider sat up, suddenly noticing that everyone else, even Agito who hadn't run much, had taken off their jackets except the brown eyed male who was sitting in the sun, probably practically baking in his clothes. The blue eyed male stood up and walked over to his best friend, asking: "Hey Ikki, are you okay?" The black haired male turned around and stared at him, growling: "Yeah, of course!" As soon as his best friend had turned around Kazu had to suppress a surprised gasp, not only because of the unusually gruffly tone of his voice . Ikki's face was all red and heated up, his hair clinging on his forehead drenched in sweat while more sweat glistened on the visible parts of his neck and his breath came out in short, hard pants, sounding strained and like he was in pain. Hell, the brown eyed male looked like he had run miles with no break and no water for hours, not like he had just done some stamina training he should have easily managed, even with those weights. He shouldn't sweat like that and especially not breath like that! "Ikki, haven't you drank anything? You look like you practically have a fever, at least take off your jacket!" "I said I'm fine, so leave me alone!", the black haired hissed angrily and stood up before he turned around and yelled at Agito: "Fuck, will you finally continue with the training? The break was long enough, so stop slacking off1"

Everyone looked at the raven haired storm rider in both surprise and shock, even Agito seemed to be taken aback by his harsh voice, staring at him inquiring. "What the hell is wrong with you? Crow head, you look like your head is about to explode!", the shark boy replied annoyed, staring at Ikki who scowled and turned away. "But...he is right, so stop the break and continue!", the blue haired ordered sharply, the others stood up with a groan and walked back to the sports court, not without shooting Ikki irritated looks. "Ikki, are you really okay?", Kazu asked concerned and skated next to his best friend, who growled and replied: "Didn't I said I am fine? It's just the heat, that's all, so stop annoying me!" With that he ran ahead of the blue eyed storm rider who ignored his snappish and rude reply and followed him. "I'm fine, really. It's just...the heat", Ikki gasped, slowing down although he was visibly trying to hold his speed, fighting against the pain in his chest.

It hurt, like he was trying to breath in fire, it burned his lungs although his body desperately tried to suck in the air it needed although it pained him. The pressure was too big, there was not enough room for his lungs to expand, to get the air he needed, his mouth opened in an useless attempt to get more air into his slacking off body while his vision started to blur and his hearing slowly went quieter with an painful, high ...needed the...air. A last time his lungs tried to get in more air, but weren't able to get the needed amount, there was not enough room, and in the next moment everything went black when his body finally gave up and went limp. The blue eyed was busy thinking why his best friend was acting so strange while following Ikki, just looking up in time to see him waver before he fell on the ground and yell: "Ikki?"

…..."He's burning up dammit! Does he have a fever or what?" "No, he probably got a heat stroke". "That doesn't explain why he's breathing like that!" "He could also have a circulatory collapse..." "Ikki has the health of a fucking lion, I can't believe that." "Anyway, why the hell is he even wearing that damn jacket? It's way too hot for it!" "I really don't know..." "He needs water to get up, give me that bottle." "We better take off his jacket before it gets worse-" "Wait, first the water." A gush of cold water splashed into Ikki's face, mercilessly ripping him out of the pleasant, dark unconsciousness he had been swimming in, which felt like ice needles were piercing through his head compared to the heat and caused a shock on his body. Coughing and spitting he woke up, fighting against the terrible bright light piercing into his eyes he immediately shut them tight, wanting to sink back into the sweet, comforting darkness, only to receive a slap against his cheek and another gush of water into his face. Wildly fighting against the hands, which were holding him down to stop him from fleeing the water he finally ripped his eyes open when he heard a voice, staring into familiar blue eyes which were filled with anxiety and nervousness before he turned his head and saw the others kneeling or sitting around him with concerned faces.

"Finally you' re awake", Kazu sighed relieved and put the water bottle on the ground before he slightly leaned back, "Don't scare us like that! What was wrong with you that you suddenly collapse? You should take some rest first and drink a bit. Wait, let me at least take off your jacket, you must be baking inside that!" Ikki, who had half closed his eyes again and had already wanted to murmur something gruff as a reply startled, ripping his eyes wide open he saw Kazu reaching for the zipper of his jacket and shot up just in time to roughly push him away. "Don't touch me!", he hissed and quickly stood up, though he still wobbled a bit, ignoring the stunned looks of the others he turned around and snapped: "I'm fine, so leave me alone! The training is over, so do what you want, I'm going home." With that he skated off, becoming faster before he scaled the next wall, jumping onto the building to race away as fast as he could, wanting nothing more then to leave everything behind and go home as fast as possible.

The others stared after him irritated, Agito already opening his mouth to let out some comment but Kazu was faster, cutting in he said with narrowed eyes and worry in his voice: "Something's wrong with him, otherwise he wouldn't have acted like that. I'll go after him and make sure he doesn't collapse a second time, he didn't look very good. You stay here and take the stuff with you, okay?" in the next second he zoomed past them in his incredible speed, quickly catching up to Ikki after a few seconds who looked back alarmed at the sound of someone following him, immediately his face darkened with a scowl and he yelled: " Shit, stop following me! Leave me alone Kazu, I don't need your help!" "I don't think so, you look like you could fall down again at any moment!", the blonde yelled back annoyed, slowly coming closer which the black haired male noticed, with a grunt he suddenly changed his path and jumped onto another building, landing on the roof with a dull sound and slightly shaky legs before he continued to run.

The blue eyed storm rider was shorttaken by the sudden change of direction and had to stop slithering, cursing under his breath before he dashed after him again. "Oh no, you won't shake me off, that's impossible for you, I'm quicker!", he murmured, annoyed art how his best friend tried to shake him off, he wouldn't let him leave alone to let him fall off a building to let him break something or worse- and especially not when it was visible that something was troubling him. Maybe he wasn't the cleverest or strongest in their team, but he knew- he knew when Ikki was troubling something. Over the years they knew each other he had slowly learned the signs of his moods, the way his eyebrows twitched slightly when he was mad, the way his eyes glowed when he was happy or the way how they twinkled when he was up to something evil prank, they way his face seemed to turn into smooth stone when he was really angry, the way his usual smile seemed just a tiny bit down when he was sad...and the way he was like when he was disturbed or troubled with something.

When something troubled him the brown eyed male would seem like always, talking and being present, but Kazu was no longer fooled by that acting, having seen through years ago. To him it was clearly visible, because Ikki would not talk as much as he usually did, his smile would seem somehow off, his eyes, normally open and energetic, would look like they were locked and dark, keeping whatever emotion he was feeling about his problem hidden. And today it had been extraordinary visible, even for the others, meaning that it was something really serious.

Of course Ikki would not show it openly, thinking that a man had to be strong and solve his problems alone, which kinda stood in contrast with that he never hesitated to help one of his friends with his own, a characteristic which Kazu found quite frustrating, especially now. Being stubborn- something he normally liked about the black haired- when he had a problem was really not good.

Ikki never really acted like that, so repellent and gruff mixed with aggression in his behavior...under that hard and angry acting was a hint of panic hidden under it, in the way he tried to block him off, almost like he was desperately trying to stop anyone from coming too close...but why? He would help that stubborn guy, no matter how hard he tried to shake him off. Not when seemed to really need someone.

Kazu remembered quite good how he once got beaten up when they were younger, his face had been all swollen and blue and he had almost cried which his torturers, five guys of a higher class had found really funny, mocking him about how what a loser and crybaby he was. That he had nothing and should just crawl into a corner and die like every poor shitty scum. After that he had to fish his school stuff out of the toilet when the guys went home, having to walk home with ripped and dirty clothes and had stayed at home the next day, not daring to go to school because of getting beaten up again and feeling ashamed with his face. Ikki had appeared after school in front of his door, and after one look at his face he had calmly asked who had done that to him, his eyes looking with an expression so serious that Kazu hadn't dared to lie, on top of that he had to promise to come back to school tomorrow. At the next day after school Ikki had beaten up all five guys on his own, announcing loudly that if anyone ever dared to beat up his 'slave' Kazu again he would get the same treatment and then had walked off with his arm slung over the blonde's shoulder.

When Kazu had asked him why he had done that the brown eyed had simply shrugged and said: " Cause they hurt you", and then he had smiled broadly with his bloody nose and a big swell on his cheek, a picture Kazu would never forget. On the next day he had bough him the white beanie, "To cover up his troll- like swollen face till it looked acceptable again", how Ikki had explained. Okay, that comparison was a bit off, but like Ikki had immediately known that he had been beaten up and not fallen down the stairs ( not that it had been very difficult to see) he knew that something was bothering the black haired male, and he would help him, no matter what kind of problem it was, whether Ikki liked it or not. _/ Dammit, he's persistent! /_, said brown eyed thought annoyed and took another direction change, trying to shake the blonde off, but Kazu was simply too fast, always getting back the distance Ikki had put up between them, and on top of that his lungs were now burning again, making him breath with effort, but it wasn't as bad as before when he had fallen unconscious.

He just needed to get off that damn bandage at home, but right now he first had to shake off Kazu, it would have to be enough if he opened his jacket. Cursing breathlessly he made an abrupt, fast dangling, jumping over a few small roof windows he raced over to the edge, hearing his friend coming closer after him he desperately sped up and reached the edge of the flat roof. The raven haired storm rider already wanted to jump but was held back by something yanking on his shirt, he turned around and stared at several steel poles with cables he had missed and now were caught in his shirt , angrily and in panic he tried to rip it off, only to notice that the sharp tips had also gotten caught in the bandage around his chest. Now he was stuck, and Kazu was already on the roof and now running towards him, again he desperately yanked on the shirt and bandage under it with a heated face, throwing himself with his body into the roof's edge direction with all the energy he had, he was so close to escape, just a few centimeters, only to hear the cloth ripping, right at the moment his friend reached out with a hand to grab his arm.

Because of Ikki's sweep both fell off the roof, almost crashing against a fire ladder on the wall of the building before Kazu was able to grip a pipe on the building outside and swung them down in a more controlled fall, both crashing hard into a mix of old cardboards and wooden boards before they rolled down from it onto the dirty ground. "Ow...that hurt...", Kazu groaned, noticing that he was laying on something soft and warm which groaned, then he realized he was on top of Ikki and immediately propped himself up to check on him. "Hey Ikki, are you okay?", he called nervously, fearing he might have squashed him too hard, receiving a gush of incomprehensible cursing and coughing. "Is everything al-...", in the middle of his sentence he stopped, trailing off, his voice died down while he stared at Ikki, his blue eyes widening. He couldn't believe his eyes, opening and closing his mouth but no sound came out.

Under him the black haired coughed and spit out another curse before he opened his eyes and looked at Kazu. The first thing he noticed was that the blonde was hovering above him, his arms left and right his head, so close that he could feel his body warmth, dangerously close and making him feel really uncomfortable. The second thing was that he was staring down at him speechlessly with shock in his eyes..., wait, no. He was not really looking at his face...Irritated and a bit dazed from the fall and the unconsciousness he had before Ikki followed Kazu's gaze, lowering his eyes and froze, when he realized what exactly his best friend was staring at, his mouth went dry. His shirt, and with it the bandage, was ripped open, exposing his chest completely to the hot air, exposing his newly grown breasts to it- and to Kazu's gaze who stared at them with a wide open mouth, blue eyes slowly ranking up and down the round form with shock and incredulity inside them. And...although in this situation it was completely wrong and weird, with panic rising up inside him, his heart beat hammering in his ears while the organ beat against his ribcage like it would burst it open...It made Ikki shiver involuntarily, feeling those blue eyes running over his exposed, somehow vulnerable body, suddenly he felt much more naked then when he had seen himself in the mirror with his own eyes, it felt so different.

A minute trickled by with no one of them moving, both of them frozen in shock, then, after it had flickered back and forth between the brown eyed's face and his chest, Kazu lifted his gaze to look at Ikki, opening his mouth to speak. Blue eyes met brown eyes, ripping Ikki out of his frozen state, and before the blonde could say something he forcible kicked out and hit him in the stomach, Kazu was thrown back and gasped in pain. Ikki used this as the opportunity to hastily scramble onto his feet. Using all the energy he could find he scaled the next wall and fled over the roof while he yanked on his jacket to close it, racing as fast as he could home, his whole body felt incredible hot and sweaty while one thought echoed through his head again and again: Kazu had seen it. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was so screwed.

**Sooo, that was it...the last, uhm newest chapter of my story, chapter 3, yadda yadda etc...**

**So, what do you think?**

**Do you like it? Or is this 'change' or 'surprise' or whatever too...weird? Strange? Damn stupid? Boring? Or not fitting?**

**I really want to know your thoughts and opinions, so please tell me.**

**Ikki really seems a bit OOC in this chapter, but, hell, who wouldn't if got turned into the other gender? I think it was fitting, so, yeah...**

**And I know, I still referred to female Ikki as him though he is a she now, but in my opinion its better that way because he/ she still thinks as a boy/ male.**

**Anyway, I'm off now, I am really tired...*yawning***

**So excuse before I fall asleep on my keyboard xD**

**your author Kamo-chan**

**Special thanks to ry0, who wrote the first reviews for my story, to Eshadow519 who put my story her/ his the story alert and Kindacute for adding my story to her favorite ones recently !**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there guys!**

**So, this is finally the next chapter.-..I'm sorry for the long break between this and the one before, but I didn't really have any time.**

**At the time I have to deal with school a lot, my final exams are coming closer so I don't really have time to write a lot because I can't concentrate very well on it with all the learning.**

**But since I already had this chapter finished, more or less, I decided to upload it...**

**Have fun reading it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Air Gear or any characters of it, otherwise I would have written a yaoi filled ending for it (hehe)...**

When his home appeared in front of him it almost felt like a saving anchor for his mind which was close to freak out, out of breath he opened the door and shut it hard, running past Ringo, Ume and Mikan who were just eating and stared after him baffled. Finally inside his room he slammed the door shut and sunk down onto the floor, pulling up his legs before he buried his face behind his knees, wanting nothing more than to scream till his voice was hoarse while inside every thought in his head was upside down. What should he do now? Just what should he do? Kazu had seen him, had seen his...no, he didn't even wanted to think that word. What was he thinking now of him? Would he think Ikki was...disgusting?

Shame, anger and panic coiled in his heart, and suddenly he felt so dirty and sweaty that he couldn't near it anymore and jumped up, grabbing a pair of worn baggy pants and the biggest shirt he had before he quietly slipped into the he ripped his clothes off and stepped into the shower while avoiding to look into the mirror, washing himself as fast as he could without touching anything on his new body he didn't want to feel. After putting on his pants and slipping over the big shirt he crept back into his room where he sat down in a corner, and, pulling his blanket over himself he hid himself away in the comforting darkness, his head filled with only confusion and a feeling of being lost.

Ding dong ding dong. "Oh, hi Kazu, what's up?", Mikan greeted a slightly breathless Kazu who immediately asked: "Is Ikki there?" "Yeah, that ape just came back twenty minutes ago and shot through the apartment like he had been stung by bees into his ass. You wanted to visit him? Just come in", she mentioned with her hand and walked back into the kitchen, the blonde followed her, shortly greeting Ringo and Ume before he stormed up to Ikki's room. Said dark haired had been staring into the air aimlessly, twitching when a knock sounded and he yelled: "Go away Mikan, I don't want to eat!". A short silence came before a voice answered: "I'm not Mikan, it's me, Kazu", the blonde could hear a rustling behind the door before the brown eyed male growled back: "Go away, I don't want to talk! Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Ikki! I'm sure it will make you feel better". "Have you turned into a psychologist or what?" "No. But...we need to talk! About your...", he hesitated, "Your change". "I don't want to. So fuck off!" "Ikki!". Silence."Fine, then I'll talk...how long have you been like this?" Still silence. "Judging by your acting not very long...since yesterday? Or did you notice it first this morning?" No answer. The blonde sighed and leaned on the door. "Ikki...it's okay, so don't-" Finally the other male replied, sounding totally pissed off and angry: "Don't what? Freak out? Kazu, it's _not _okay, I'm suddenly a fucking girl and I don't know why! And you are telling me I should calm down? Who knows what the others are talking about me right now-"

"I haven't told them your change yet." A short silence came before Ikki repeated, sounding baffled: "You haven't?" Kazu sighed: "Of course not! Why should I? I'm your best friend and I think you should get the chance to explain something like this yourself, right?" "But...what will they think when they see me like that?" "If they really respect you they will accept it, so don't worry". "...and you?" "Huh?" "What do _you _think about this? And I swear, if you say my breast size is nice I'll crush your balls." "Uh, well...although you are a girl now...that doesn't change that you are my best friend. It doesn't matter to me that you suddenly changed your gender. True, it is somehow...weird, but...don't worry. I will always support you no matter what happened with you, so...maybe you could come out now? Please?"

No answer came back, and for a moment Kazu feared Ikki would still continue to lock himself up, but then the door opened and his friend appeared, his dark eyes looking at him slightly suspiciously, wearing a big black shirt and green baggy pants while being bare feet. The blonde's eyes immediately looked at his chest, he couldn't help it, it was a reflex, getting a swift look of Ikki's new breasts becoming apparent round and well sized under the cloth before he was able to look away just in time before Ikki could notice it. But it didn't really help that the dark haired had crossed his arms, probably in an unconscious attempt to cover his chest, but only bringing out it's round form. "Well? Are you satisfied? What now?", Ikki grumbled and stared at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"First, it's good that you're out because you can't lock yourself up all the time. Second, I think you should go now and tell Ringo, Mikan and Ume what happened- "What? Why do I have to tell it everyone? Isn't it enough that you know it?", the brown eyed male protested immediately, obviously not happy with Kazu's advice, who rolled his eyes and sighed: "Because they are your family and it makes it easier for you. Don't you think they would find it out after some time? Especially since we don't know how long you will be a girl, if you get your menstruation how will you hide th-", noticing how Ikki's face blanched he hastily changed the topic.

"It's really better if they know it, because...uhm, you can't just walk around without anything on your chest, it's...well, kinda distracting, you know", he coughed, quickly continuing when he saw how the others face darkened: "And no bandages! I know you used them today, but that was really stupid. That was the reason why you fainted, because you wrapped them way too tight to let yourself properly breath. Am I right? That was really idiotic of you". Ikki, who had already opened his mouth to snap back shut it again, growling, he knew Kazu was right with every point. Damn logic. "Fine, I'll tell them", he grumbled, "Happy now?"

"Yes, more or less", Kazu grinned, his grin fell slightly when he remembered something else. "Oh, and you have ten minutes for telling them". "Huh, why just ten?" "Because...before I came to your house I called the others and told them to also come after I talked with you...I'm sorry for not letting you know it earlier, but you would have probably stayed in your room had I told you!". "Damn right, because that's what I'll do after beating you up, going back into my room!" "No you won't!"

The blonde dodged a hit just in time and grabbed Ikki's wrist before dragging the wildly protesting and struggling male- in a- female's- body behind him into the living room where Ringo, Ume and Mikan were watching TV, looking up surprised. "Ikki has got to tell you something important", he announced and dragged the resisting black haired in front of him, the brown eyed was visibly not feeling comfortable with four pair of eyes looking at him curiously. "Uhm, well...it's like th-", he began, but was interrupted when the three girls took a closer look at him and Ringo's eyes widened while Muikan dropped her chips bag, Ume looking baffled while Mikan called out: "Holy shit! Ikki, you have breasts? What happened?" "I don't know! I just woke up this morning and suddenly was a girl! I don't know why and how!"

Ringo opened and closed her mouth, looking like a goldfish while Ume slowly said confused: "But...isn't that impossible? I never heard of of someone simply changing gender over night...". That makes you as clever as me", Ikki growled, snorting when the younger girl hissed: "I'll always be cleverer than you! I'm not even sure if you are capable of thinking with that tiny bird brain of yours, it is a miracle you can even speak!" "Shut up you puppet freak!" "I have to say I'm kinda...confused as well", Ringo said and asked hesitantly: "Ikki, do you feel okay? No strange sensations? Headaches? Nausea? Blurry vision?" "Except that my life is turned upside down? Besides that I'm fine yeah."

"So, you seriously turned into a girl? With everything?", Mikan asked unbelieving, eying him from head to toe, getting a sour reply: "Do I look like I'm joking? Haha, how funny!" "So they are not fake?", the blonde girl asked, still visibly not believing really what she saw, before she jumped up and pulled Ikki who was caught of guard away from Kazu, straightly grabbing his breasts to feel them up, ignoring his angry and flustered yell: "What the fuck? Let me go Mikan!"

"Damn, it's not fair! He's got bigger tits than me and probably than Ringo! I wonder what size you are- " "Fucking let me go or I'll break your ribs you ape woman!" Kazu could only stare with wide eyes at the scene while feeling blood rising to his cheeks, shortly asking himself if it was seen as incestuous when an adoptive sister felt up her adoptive brother's new breasts, right in front of him, twitching when Ikki yelled: "Dammit Kazu, stop staring and do something, at least help me!" The raven haired looked positively adorable, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he was clearly flustered, bristling against Mikan's grip and her hands on his chest, shivering almost unnoticeable when they gripped harder on his breasts, his dark brown eyes burning with embarrassment and anger.

"Uhm...", distracted from his thoughts the blond male answered caught of guard, he wasn't too keen to get caught up in a fight between Mikan and Ikki, knowing very well he was no match, having experienced this already with the prize of several bruises and other injuries. But nevertheless he stood up and tried to get them away from each other, knowing Ikki would kill him later if he didn't do anything now- though this was practically useless. If you ever tried to separate two fighting and seriously pissed off cats you know what Kazu experienced.

To make the chaos complete footsteps could be heard and at the next moment Onigiri, Bucca and Agito burst in, Onigiri yelling: "Ikki, Kazu told us to come here because you needed to say something important-".All three stopped dead in their tracks to stare with wide open eyes at Ikki in Mikan's grip with her hands on his breasts, Kazu on the left side pulling on Ikki's arm who's face darkened dangerously: "Kazu?" "Y- yes?" "You are so fucking dead".

"So, in other words you don't know why you suddenly changed into...well, a girl?", Bucca asked slowly, a baffled look in his eyes while he stared at Ikki who sat next to Kazu with a scowl on his face, looking annoyed and tired, Onigiri gaping at him like he was seeing an alien, the red imprint of a fist glowing on his cheek which he had received from Ikki after starting to drool at his sight. "I never thought you'd transform one day into a hot chick!", he said and scratched his head, eying him details yearning while the shark boy snickered: "Fuck, and here I thought you couldn't become any more girly Crow head".

"Shut the fuck up Agito, you look even more girly then I could ever even in a female's body!" "Tch, says the one with the tits...", the blue haired replied smirking, closing his eye and shifting his eye patch before he let Akito switch over who hopped over to Ikki and smiled: "Don't worry Ikki, it doesn't bother me! I love you even if you are a girl now!" With that he threw himself on the dark haired and buried his head into his voluptuous chest, squealing: "Oooh, so soft!"

"Fuck, get off me you little fag!", Ikki screeched and pulled on the clingy blue haired boy while the others had to cough with reed faces, clearly flustered and embarrassed at the sight of Akito practically feeling up Ikki's new chest. Though it was only comprehendible for them to feel confused and maybe a little more than that when their team leader had changed from a male into a girl with a smoking hot body, walking around with only a shirt covering his/ her breasts.

Finally with the help from Kazu the brown eyed male got Akito off and leaned back, now really pissed off, shoving Akito away who wanted to cuddle again, everybody looking up when Ringo coughed and interrupted their squabble, having regained her composure. "Well, since everyone knows now and this problem is solved we should take care of another. Ikki, get ready we have to go shopping". "Huh? Why ?" The red haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed before she said with slightly cheeks: "Ikki, don't you get it? You need...well, you need bras!" "WHAT?"

**Soo, that was chapter 4. for now.**

**I'm sorry that it is so short, but I promise you that chapter 5. will definitely be longer than this one, and probably better.**

**At least I hope you will have a lot of fun reading it...**

**And I hope you will at least be interested, because this chapter wasn't all that great, but...oh well. Next will be...a shopping tour! That this won't be any fun for our poor Ikki should be clear, but I can't help teasing him, especially by using Kazu (snicker).**

**Hopefully we will see us in the next chapter too!**

**your author**

**Kamo-chan**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! Pretty please? I know, this chapter was like shit, but still...pleaseeeeeeee *making big puppy eyes***


End file.
